


Prompts

by Prototype_Potato



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype_Potato/pseuds/Prototype_Potato
Summary: Just a collection of ideas I've thought up at random times.(Mainly for my own memory)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if I'll ever follow through with any of these but who knows.

Midoriya Izumi

All for one = Midoriya Hisashi

Izumi has All for one quirk

Dead Midoriya Inko

Hisashi did it

Endeavor adopts Izumi for publicity after failing to save Inko 

Ships? 

Izumi has One for all quirk 

Dabi = Todoroki Touya

Mineta doesn't exist

 


	2. Prompt 2

Izuka Midoriya

Izuka has a quirk*

Izuka has One for all

Badass Izuka

TodoDeku

Nice Bakugo

U.A. is a university

Sneaky Midoriya

 

*Quirk: **Broken Spear of Legends** \- Izuka has the image of a broken spear on her right forearm, when her quirk is activated the spear's blade glows a golden light causing golden lines to appear along her body, her simplest attack is making a staff made of golden light appear in her hand, her more complex abilities are as follows:

Bull Rush - Allows her to send a ethereal bull made of golden light directly in front of her knocking enemies down

Golden Flash - Allows her to cause a golden light to emanate from her hand and blind people with a flash bang effect

Hero's Spear - Let's her materialize the broken spear on her arm in her hand allowing her to, shoot an energy beam from the blade tip, generate a shield made of golden light, or use it as a simple weapon (Can be thrown)

Each ability is enhanced by OFA and more are created over time

 

(Quirk idea from Assassin's Creed Odyssey Ares Madness ability)


	3. Fallout New Vegas

Non-canon

4 different stories for the factions

Six-Salam

NCR-Zach

Legion-Brutus

House-Jeremiah 

ends in council of 4

 

non-canon

Explodophile fem courier

Chaotic Good

Veronica/Courier?

House

Forgot name, called Six


	4. Chapter 4

Midoriya Izuku

Fantasy AU

Dead All Might

All for One = Demon King

One for All = sword broken in half and lands in Izuku's and maybe Bakugou's hands

 


	5. Mha

Midoriya Izuku

Abandoned

Izuku has a quirk (Mutation/Emitter)

Quirk Name - N/A

Gives user ability to generate and control a swarm of organic nanites from slits in their palms. Their skin has a chitinous hide with a very faint green color and has four retractable piercers, controllable like legs or arms. The user's eyes take on a different appearance as well with the sclera becoming pitch black while the pupil and iris take on a hexagonal shape Their hands have gauntlet like chitin covering them as well as short claws coming from their fingers. The 'swarm' relays info to the user and is capable of sentience if the user allows it, it is also capable of reforming into multiple forms. Armor, weapons, humanoid forms, etc.

Assholes/Bad Parents Midoriya Hisashi & Inko

Found in Aokigahara by group of heroes investigating living swarms talking people down from suicide

 


End file.
